Field
This application relates generally to an elevator ventilation fan assembly for operation in hazardous environments.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Elevator ventilation fan assemblies, such as those carried on the roofs of construction elevators, are known to include features that protect ventilation fans from weather, dust, debris, and other threats known to create hazardous operating environments.